Variety is the Spice of Life
by SuddenJami
Summary: Ike is living in a never ending time loop of the same boring life he lives in. Choosing to be a lazy student in class, the people around Ike grow to dislike him because of it. Finally, someone he mistakes as a girl who is the new transfer student comes out of nowhere in his life and somehow motivates his life to change for the better without him knowing it.


**One-shot of IkexMarth. Enjoy~**

The tall mercenary hated school. More like life itself. Every time, every day, everything was the same and eventually, he grew sick if it.

During his high school classes, he would never pay attention or do his work. He would fail all of his classes but he didn't care. All he would do was sit at the back of the classroom alone and stare out the window in a daze.

His teachers tried to talk him out if it, but he would pretend paying attention and walk off. The teachers never even knew who his parents were so they couldn't contact them either.

He considered bailing out, but even if he did, there was nothing else for him to do. He didn't have any close friends nor a ever solid relationship because they never lasted long. He never understood why. Was he too boring? Violent or perverted maybe? He just wanted this cycle to end or better yet, change. Luckily for him, it did for the better.

During the last day of the week before the weekends, the mercenary was at his last class and he wanted to leave. He would scribble on the packet that his teacher had given him, but before the day ended, the teacher made an announcement.

"Class, before the day ends, we have a transfer student with us starting next week. However, he persisted in saying hello to his classmates first. Marth, you may come in."

He was twirling his pencil and didn't listen a word the teacher said when he looked to see who the new student was.

When the person walked in, he immediately assumed it was a girl. She was above average height with blue hair that reached almost to her shoulder, sharp long bangs that almost covered the sapphire eyes that reflected what looked like the ocean to the mercenary. He couldn't stop staring at her and it felt as if it was love at first sight.

"Alright Marth, you may begin whenever you're ready." The teacher said politely.

"Thank you sir." She said.

Her voice was slightly deeper than he thought, but waited curiously as to what she had to say.

"I'm Marth Lowell and I come from the land of Altea. I was transferred here so I can catch up with my studies. Its nice to meet all of you."

Her voice sounded like a soft melody and the mercenary was eager to hear more.

"Marth." The teacher said. "You will be sitting next to...Ike in the back starting next week. Is that fine with you?"

She agreed with a light smile across her face. "Yes, of course."

Ike looked at the teacher and didn't know if he should be happy or mad. Nevertheless, he acted like he didn't care and just put his hand up as a gesture for Marth to know where to sit.

He took a quick glance at what she did and saw her do a small cute nod in his eyes. When school ended, he thought of it strange that a sudden transfer student came at such a time. He clenched his chest as he was walking back home. Strangely, for the first time in years, he wanted the following day to come. He couldn't believe it himself and Ike went home. When he lied down on his bed, all he could think about was the girl he met. His thoughts were filled with her and he wanted to know more about Marth.

That weekend, was the longest Ike ever experienced. He didn't know what to do to pass the time. Nothing on TV, no friends or family to hang out, and was straight up bored. He looked at his empty backpack that never had anything in it besides a pen or pencil. On the corner if his room were his textbooks that were never opened from the first day he got them. A thought came to Ike's mind and wondered after a long time, should he bother doing his work...?

"What am I thinking...?" He murmured to himself.

Ike placed his palm on his face and sighed. There wasn't a choice left for him. Its the only way, not to mention Marth specifically came just to catch up on her studies. He thought that if she was doing it, then maybe it encouraged him to do his own. For once, he picked up he textbooks and placed them on his bed. He took out a pencil, a piece of paper, and tried to recall what the homework was.

He vaguely remembered and began to take notes. For history, he had to write a full page worth of notes for just a measly section. After that when he was finished, he noticed an hour went by and sighed for relief that time was passing quick. Next was math; his most hated subject. When he started the homework, he couldn't understand anything within it. He looked to see the book's instructions and got an idea of how to solve the question. Finishing up twenty questions worth of another hour, Ike grew exhausted and felt his stomach growl for hunger. He rubbed it for a moment and went to make himself quick top ramen.

Getting out a pair of chopsticks, he began to dig in and turned on the TV with once again nothing but the boring news. The announcer said that war was continuing on and shows no sign of stopping.

"War, huh..." Ike quietly said to himself as he slurped up some noodles. "Stupid bastards. War brings nothing but death..."

Once his bowl was empty, he told himself that this weekend, he was going to do as much make up work he could. That is, if his mind could handle it.

Finally, the day came when school started again. In his first class, the teacher usually comes around and checks for homework. In Ike's case, when the teacher came close, she passed by him without saying a word.

"Hey, you skipped me." Ike said rudely.

"Well, that's because you never have your homework." She commented without making eye contact.

"Well, for once, I have it." Ike argued as he held it in his hand. "Also, I have a few past assignments too. My life has been boring for a while. Had nothing to do so might as well right?"

The teacher's eyes grew slightly wide as she looked closer and recognized the terrible handwriting as his; not some other student. She placed a check mark on her clipboard next to his name and told Ike to come after school for the rest of the late work. He nodded and began doing his usual routine: nothing.

After all of his classes passed with all of his teachers surprised that he did his homework for once, he had a lot to do after school. During lunch, he went out to eat and felt relaxed for an odd reason. He wasn't certain why, but he felt weight somewhat lifted from his shoulders. Finally, the class with Marth came.

He entered the classroom and saw all the student avoid him. A small 'tch' sound came from his mouth as he passed by them with his brow furrowed, baring out his teeth. It was always like this for Ike. He was disliked from everyone treated like he didn't belong there which made him always question himself. He never bullied anyone so why; this was the reason he never trusted nor became friends with anyone.

He sat in his desk in the back and once again stared out the window showing his eyes unfocused. When the bell rang, he saw Marth enter the room and felt his spirit lift a bit. He grew tempted to smile, but kept it locked inside of him.

When Marth sat next to him, he felt his heart skip a beat and felt the tip of his ears grow warm. He saw her placing her textbook and notes on the desk and greeted him.

"Hello Ike." Marth said with a cheerful tone. "I hope to work well with you."

"Pleasure is mine. You too." Ike answered gentlemen like.

He thought he couldn't screw up this time. This was his chance to befriend her and for Marth to get a bright idea if him. But as he thought of it, their first encounter wasn't great because he just placed his hand in the air. His fists clenched tightly as they were on the desk.

"Ike, is something wrong?" Marth asked. "You haven't been in a good mood since last week."

Ike jumped at Marth's observation. He hasn't been in a good mood for a long time, but he refused to tell her anything. He opened his fists slightly and let out a long sigh.

"...I'm fine. Sorry to worry you and I appreciate your concern."

He took a side view of Marth and saw her with worry in her eyes. She looked so cute to the mercenary.

Ten minutes later of them in silence, the teacher finally came and told each of the students to come directly to the main desk to turn in they homework that was assigned over the weekend. Ike took out his and began walking into the line will everyone. As he impatiently waited, he heard the students behind his speak rumors about him.

"I heard that Ike is acquaintances with Marth. Do you think he get bullied by him?"

The mercenary ignored what they said, but what caught his attention was that they heard them call Marth a male. His face felt tight and thought he listened to them wrong.

Right when he finally reached the desk, he teacher lightly yelled, "Ike, I think you're mistaken. This line is for student who have homework. Never in my life have I gotten such a...unmotivated student."

Ike felt anger rise inside if his body and now knew that Marth thought if him as a delinquent. He decided to let it out in-front if the teacher for once in his while life then he held these past months.

"That's fucking it...I am sick and tired of this life where everyone thinks that I'm a fucking dumbass when they don't know shit about me." He felt his throat burn and tighten. "No one was ever there to help me other than bitch ass teachers making me do my work..." He slammed his homework on the desk. "Here's my homework for once you crazy old bitch. Take it or leave it cause there's plenty more where that came from."

He saw his teacher's jaw drop with a surprised expression and didn't mutter a sound. He looked at it, picked it up, and nodded for the next student to come with his hands shaking as he held Ike's work.

Ike clenched his teeth as he walked back to his desk and sat next to Marth. He didn't bother to look at her cause he's sure she got the bad impression if him. But for some reason, he felt regret of what he just did.

"Hey, is that true?" Marth asked. "No one was there to ever help you?"

Ike felt his shoulders jump as he heard Marth's few words. "Y-Yeah. Why?"

"I just think it's sad is all...Don't you have any friends there to help you?"

"Nah." Ike protested. "I was alone from the first day I got here. From never doing my work and teachers yelling at me, for some reason, that made the people in this school hate me too. After a while though, got used to it."

"Why didn't you work? Studying and doing your best is what leads to a great life."

"I don't have any dreams nor anything to motivate me. My parents are dead and no idea where my little sister's whereabouts. So, lived the lazy way and did nothing."

Marth titled her head in confusion and Ike couldn't help but think it was adorable. "Then why this time?"

Ike knew this was his chance to confess and looked down because he didn't want to see Marth's reaction. "...It was because of you. Right then when I saw you for the first time, I thought you were absolutely beautiful. The reason you came here was to catch up on your studies and that motivated me I guess. My life has been repeating these past few years, but no longer because..." Ike felt his face burn up with embarrassment. "I fell in love with you at first sight."

He looked up to see Marth's face and was in shock. Her face was completely full of surprised with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Um, Ike no offence, but are you gay by any chance?" Marth asked out of the blue.

"Nope, straight as a sick. Why?"

"Ike, I'm a guy."

"...Eh?" Ike's beating heart had stopped. "Wait, you're a guy?!"

"Yep. Didn't you hear the teacher say 'he'?"

"That can't be right! You look feminine as hell! Wait, let me check."

"Wait, what are you-"

Before Marth could finish his sentence, something was placed on his crotch. He looked down to see what it was and it was Ike's hand pressing down on it.

"Oh, so you are a guy."

Marth was left speechless as Ike looked to see his face grow red. He removed his hand was felt disappointed that his crush turned out to be a guy after all and felt all the work he did impressed no one.

During class, Ike was doing his regular business, but this time, staring at Marth who was his writing notes down. He still couldn't believe that he was in love with another person of the same gender yet something was telling him not to give up. So what if Marth was a guy? That doesn't mean he could not love him.

While thinking, he heard Marth say, "Why are you still staring at me? Come on and finish your notes. Its gonna be homework otherwise."

"I just can't help, but still love you. Just because we're the same gender doesn't mean I can't love you."

He heard Marth let out a grunt and noticed he didn't even bother to look at the mercenary. Ike quickly observed his surroundings and saw no one was looking at their direction. He stared at the boy's lips and before he knew it, he grabbed Marth's chin, and placed his lips against his.

Marth's lips were soft and they tasted sweet as Ike kissed him. The mercenary began to wrap his hands around Marth's waist, but felt a bit sad that the other man wasn't kissing back.

Marth closed his eyes and shoved Ike by pushing his chest. He whispered, "Idiot, what are you doing?!"

"Giving you a kiss." Ike said without thinking.

Marth's face flushed. "Just wait after school so I can talk to you about your behavior..."

"Of course." Ike agreed to a smile.

An hour later, Ike was in the classroom alone with Marth both of them taking their time to pack up. The place filled with silence as Ike waited for Marth to hurry up with his comment becasue he had some talking to do with his horrifying teachers.

"Um...Listen. I know you like me but...I don't know anything about you and we just met a few days ago. Not to mention we're both guys so give up.

"I don't care and I won't." Ike yelled. "You are the only one right now that's giving me hope right now and if you were to disappear right now before my eyes, the variety in my life will vanish. Don't you get it? You are the one changing my life from this moment and I refuse to return into that life without someone to talk to, being alone, and lifeless. Give me a chance."

"Ike I-"

The mercenary interrupted his sentence. "Marth, I love you even if we just met. So please, don't leave me just yet."

Ike heard Marth give out a small laugh. "You're being too persistent."

"For the one I love." He added. "Give me a chance. You can't say no without trying."

Marth repeated the same thing. "Again, Ike I know nothing of you and this is too sudden."

"Fine." Ike placed both if his hands on Marth's shoulders as he looked down to meet his eyes. "My name is Ike Greil and I work as a mercenary in the land of Tellius but because of circumstances, I moved here. I have blue eyes, blue hair, age is 17, my height is 5'11, weight of 175 pounds-"

"Whoa, wait a minute Ike!" Marth yelled out in confusion.

"My favorite food is anything, no particular dislikes except school or being forced to work, and the person who I love is...Marth Lowell."

Ike felt his face heat up as he removed his hands from Marth's shoulder and saw the shorter man's face flushed.

"Will you...give me a chance?" Ike asked.

"Al-Alright. But in exchange, I want to see you successful. I'll be with-with you every step of the way." Marth managed to mutter.

Ike hugged Marth even tighter and kissed him. "Thank you Marth, but not until I'm successful, but I want you to be with me until the day I die. Is that asking too much?"

He saw Marth avoiding eye contact with him as his face was flushed staring the blue tiled floor.

Ike smiled and gave Marth another kiss but on the cheek. "I love you Marth."

"Idiot! Don't say such embarrassing things..."

After Ike confessed his love for Marth, his whole life had changed. No longer was he alone and had someone to love. His never ending cycle of the same thing ended and a life of peace and love grew. So as long as Marth was by his side.

**Alright, that's it for the story! Btw, I purposely put Marth as a girl for a while because those are Ike's thought. Just putting that out there~**


End file.
